Does love lead to the happiness?
by abiak
Summary: Kaiba made a tournament one day, he saw Joey there, he wanted to humiliate him as usual but a girl was standing beside Joey made him rethink about that. silentshipping fiction.reposted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: happiness 

I don't own YGO

events of this story happened in the domino city in Japan where there was a young innocent simple girl met a rich handsome cold guy, they came from two different worlds, but their love was stronger than any obstacles faced them, and maintained their pure innocent love.

And here is the beginning of the story

Seto kaiba was heading a new tournament, inviting the most popular duelist through out the world.

Joey wasn't invited as usual, since kaiba hates him, but he decided to enter the tournament with Yugi and Mai; besides this time his sister came to watch him for the first time cause they were separated since they were kids, and now her mother allowed her to visit him after years of being apart.

She always knows that her brother is a great duelist, and now he will prove that.

Joey took his sister and gathered with the gang at kaiba land.

kaiba saw Joey and intended to seize the opportunity to humiliate him, he smirked and walked toward Joey while his eyes was strolling around, he stopped in his place when he spotted the girl next to Joey, forgetting Joey and what he was planning to say to him, in fact he forgot everyone around, imagining the whole universe was completely dark and the only two light spots were spotlighted on him and her, he can't stop glaring at her face as the sun shines was tickling her rosy cheeks, at the wind flattering with her red hear, at the limitless pureness carried by her wild eyes, he was motionless like entered in a coma nothing was connecting him with the world but her.

kaiba retuned to reality as the girl noticed him, unconsciously smiled at her to show her his friendly intentions (oh did I said friendly, kaiba thought that he won't need this word at all but apparently he was mistaken), she blushed made her rosy face red.

Their eyes started smiling before their lips, their hearts started touching before their hands, they can sense each other feelings, yes they loved each other at first sight.

Kaiba begin approaching toward her, as she left her brother approaching back to him.

"hi," Kaiba didn't know what to say "I …I … noticed you with Weeler."

The girl greeted him in return as she blushed, "hi, I see that you know my brother Joey".

"oooh, so the mu," Kaiba didn't complete it "the mutt" … I mean Weeler is your brother, Miss Weeler" he sighed in relief inside himself that she is his sister nothing more.

The girl giggled "you can call me Serenity, yes Joey is my brother, I think of him as my idol, he always stand by me and never let me down eventhough we are living apart, his support was always around.

"Ya, knowing him, I think he is nice person" Kaiba looked at himself, he didn't believe that he said that about Joey, this girl flipped his life upside down.

"you seemed know him well, are you a friend of him?"

"amm … will … you can say that" kaiba did not believe what's going with him.

"Oh, I am sorry I carried away speaking about my brother, I forgot to ask your name sir?"

"kaiba, I mean Seto, you can call me just Seto."

"all right … Seto." Serenity said with More red cheeks.

"Serenity" Kaiba felt of a felicity saying her name for the first time, "a beautiful name, it matches your personality perfectly, would you mind joining me a little walk together, far from this noisy crowd" he extended his hand to take hers, a little bit hesitated but deep down she fallowed her instinct that never be wrong and give him her hand agreed to have the walk.

Joey missed his sister "where could she be found, she can't get any far she is new here and don't know about the Domino city roads."

"don't worry Joey; I assure you we will find her." Yugi said.

"that is right Joey; we will divide ourselves to groups and looking after her." Tea added.

After several searches Joey recognized his sister away, astonished a bout her company, he screamed out of his lungs, "Whaaaaaaaat?!"

All the gang gathered around him to figure out what happened, including Serenity who slipped her hand away from kaiba's and waved shyly at her brother.

Joey approached his sister, "what are you doing with him, holding each other hands, and walking away of people."

Kaiba came over, "Weeler relax its just talking, "friendly" talking, or you quit supporting friendship you friendship geeks?" kaiba want to humiliate Joey more than anything but now, but he can't, he has to get used to be nice with Joey, it hurt him.

Serenity told Joey, "how could you be like this to a friend and you are the one who taught me to be nice and listening to the others?"

"ya, but not with him, he is selfish, jerk and mean duelist moneybag."

"I don't believe what you said about him after what he said about you."

Joey blinked, "about me?! Definitely something bad."

"he said that you are nice person and he considers you as friend, he didn't bring anything about being enemy competitor duelist."

Kaiba smiled as Serenity defending him strongly that prove her feeling toward him, he didn't need the mutt approval all he needed was Serenity's heart.

Joey dropped his mouth, speechless, can't believe what his sister was saying, in fact the whole gang made the same facial expression, they don't imagine that kaiba would be nice to Joey for once in the life. No one would blame them, kaiba himself wasn't believing being nice with Joey.

In fact, they didn't stay like that for long, their mouths opened even wider and their expressions become stranger and stranger than before when kaiba and Serenity announced that they are in love.

No one came out from his shock, Seto and Serenity left them continuing their way.

Serenity asked, "So, you are a duelist, like my brother." Kaiba made a disagree look about being like Joey's dueling skills.

Serenity wondered about that, "what? ... Did I say some thing wrong? What do you think about Joey as a duelist?"

"The answer of your question is depend on how much do you love me, the more you do, the more I can reveal about how "truly" your brother skills are."

Serenity put her hand on her mouth laughing; she understood that Seto would not say something bad about her brother, in order to keep staying on her heart. "Look Seto, Joey is very special person to me, I consider all my friends as brothers, and he is the dearest one, but you are the only one much farther than just a brother is."

Kaiba smiled and took her hand again, "ooom, I like that."

This is how their relationship started, day after day, month after month, their love grew incredibly, it was like an endless deep ocean they kept falling and falling without reaching the bottom.

Now the gang is more acceptant of being kaiba along with them (around Serenity of course) including Joey.

Serenity convince her mother to move in the Domino city so she can see her lover always.

Kaiba offered her a job at his company so he can spend the work, the break times, and after work (whole day) with her.

One day Serenity went to a park where she saw kaiba stood under a tree leaning his back against it, she smiled and ran to him, "I knew I would see you here, I somehow felt that you are waiting for me here."

He smiled back, stepping toward her, took her to him, and whispered through her ear, "I know, there is something inside my mind too told me that you would come here."

Yes, they reached the point when their souls were connected, feeling of each other.

They had a seat and started talking

"You know Seto; I wish that the time would stop at this moment letting us spending whatever we want hours together."

"Ya, I was wishing the same thing."

Unfortunately, their wish can't be real, the time passed quickly and she had to return home.

Kaiba pulled her again, "can't you stay more, it won't hurt, Serenity I miss you even when you are beside me, so imagine how it be when you are away from me."

"I know, I want stay too badly, but my mother is too strict about returning home before 9:00 o'clock, if I broke the rules she might ground me by not going to work or see you for days, and this what I can't stand."

"will, then prepare to have a little journey tomorrow during lunch, I will bring my camera to take some photo together, ok?"

Serenity smiled, "ok."

And as she began to stand up she lost her balance and fell down on the seat, Seto was anxious when he saw her like that, "Serenity are you okay? Please say something" rising her face toward him.

"Seto I'm fine, it just recently I became having these repeated headaches, but it will fade in a few seconds, now I'm perfectly fine."

"I doubt it; I must take you to the hospital."

"Believe me, there is no need to hospital, the headaches must be from the lack of sleep."

Kaiba felt guilty with that, "this probably my calls keep you awake, I don't expect…."

Serenity interrupted him with smile, "I think even if there is really something wrong with me your calls will heal it," Passing her fingers tips through his chin, "trust me."

"I do trust you; however, as much as I hate to say this I won't call you tonight, so have a good sleep, all right?" She nodded to him with an agreement, then they to the car to drive her home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own yugioh.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Serenity arrived home, she went to her room, her mother came over, "sweetie, the dinner is ready come on and join us." 

"thanks mom, I'm not hungry, I think I'll pass the dinner."

At the same time, Joey came too, the mother asked him to convince his sister to come and eat.

The mother left while Joey stayed, " You know what Seren, I'm not stupid to convince you eating your dinner," he rose his eyebrow, "in this case I'm gonna eat your share."

The mother sound came from out the room, "you won't have any additional share Joey."

Serenity put her hand on her mouth trying to prevent herself from laughing on her brother.

Joey said frustrated, "I don't believe that I live in a house; the parent on it is spying on their kid."

The mother voice came again, "Joey, you are not kid any more."

Serenity couldn't take any more as she burst of laugh.

Joey became serious, "will Seren … I wanna tell you that you can come with us I mean the gang for tomorrow if you want, since tomorrow all of our friends, I mean the ones you knew from the last tournament will gather after several months of being apart, bakura, Mai, Ishizu, Duke, and the others would come.

"Wow, sounds cool, I would like to come."

"Ok then, night sis."

"Night big brother."

Next day Serenity went to work at kaiba corp. during lunch kaiba took her to a beautiful park, and they started taking photo for each other and enjoy every moment they spending together, running after each other until they were tired they sat under huge tree.

Kaiba look at her, "Serenity; I knew what the heaven is when I knew you, before that, my life was hell."

Serenity turned at him smiling, "Seto you are my happiness literally."

The time for those two passed like magic, now she must leave to see her friends, she stood (oh no, it happened again) the pain returned to her stronger this time and lasted more than usual, she threw her back on the tree, pressing her hands on her forehead tightly in order to snap out it without provoking Seto's attention she didn't want to make him worry, it's too late

"Oh, Serenity why you didn't tell me from the beginning about your pain, I mustn't listen to you since yesterday, now we will go to the hospital" kaiba seemed very worried.

"it ok Seto, the pain will go in few seconds, please don't worry about nothing."

Kaiba disagreed, "about nothing?! I don't think that your limbs are thrilling and your face turn yellow is "about nothing", come on let me help you to see a doctor."

"Please Seto, I promised my friends to meet them; I don't know when it will be the next time they could gather again."

"No Serenity, this might be too risky."

"Seto," she pleaded giving him the bambi eyes, "I promise you after seeing them I'll see the doctor, one day more won't hurt please."

Kaiba couldn't resist, her pleasing killer eyes, "fine, but you must take care of your self, I'm worried too much, I won't rest till I know what's wrong with you."

Serenity happily said, "Thanks sweetheart."

The gang and the other friends (let us call them the group) were waiting at Yugi's grandpa shop, Serenity saw them, and they waved to each other, the group left the shop and moving ahead.

They told their stories and adventures that happened with them during the long period of absence.

She was happy along with them but that didn't last too much for her, the headache returned (each time the pain show it become stronger and heavier than before).

Inside herself, she begged the pain to go for just this day; she didn't want to ruin the friends' reunion with her problems.

Unluckily this time her pain was too hard to hide, she struggled to keep standing on her feet … not for too long … falling on her knees and hands.

The group was worried; they went to Serenity, especially Joey who ran toward his sister, kneeled near her, "Serenity answer me, what's wrong?"

The silence was covering the place nothing was heard except Serenity's pants, after a few moments …

She broke the silence …

With a few words barely understood making the group shock and gasp, "oh … no" she panted, "oh … Joey" she cried, "I can**not see **…………………………….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued ... Please Read and Review.


End file.
